The present invention relates to a suspension system for vehicles, and more particularly, to a rear wheel suspension system having a multi-link structure.
The suspension system in vehicles improves ride comfort by absorbing shocks received through the wheels when the wheels encounter surface irregularities in the road. In addition to this main capability, suspension systems must also be designed to provide good maneuverability, safety and stability.
Suspension systems comprise one or more control arms connecting the vehicle body to the wheels, and springs and shock absorbers to absorb shocks transmitted from the road surface in the vertical direction. Accordingly, movement of the wheels in relation to the vehicle body is fully supported such that shocks and vibrations resulting from surface irregularities of the road are absorbed, and stability is provided when steering the vehicle.
The suspension system must satisfy three basic criteria: (1) ability to absorb shocks caused by road surface irregularities to provide ride comfort to the driver and passengers; (2) ability to prevent swaying of the vehicle during cornering, acceleration and braking; and (3) ability to maintain an appropriate level of vertical load on a surface of the wheel contacting the road such that vehicle stability is provided while turning, braking and accelerating, even when surface irregularities in the road are encountered.
To improve the above capabilities, a multi-link type suspension system having at least three links has been developed. Such a suspension system effectively absorbs shocks and vibrations transmitted to the vehicle body by its optimal mechanical movement.
However, in the multi-link type suspension system, as the number of parts is increased, the structure thereof is complicated, resulting in an increased size and rising manufacturing costs.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a rear wheel suspension system for vehicles that can be inexpensively made while improving its shock-absorbing and stabilizing capabilities, as well as maneuverability and steerability of the vehicle.
To achieve the above objective, a rear wheel suspension system for vehicles comprises a wheel carrier for rotatably supporting a wheel, the wheel carrier having upper, lower, front and rear ends, an upper control arm connecting the upper end of the wheel carrier to a vehicle body, a lower control arm connecting the lower end of the wheel carrier to a vehicle body, the lower control arm comprising front and rear control links, and a trailing arm disposed in a longitudinal direction with respect to the vehicle body and connecting the front end of the wheel carrier to the vehicle body. When the wheel is aligned such that a toe angle of the wheel becomes xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, the front control link and the trailing arm are aligned such that a longitudinal axis of the front control link of the lower control arm intersects a longitudinal axis of the trailing arm at a wheel center.
The front wheel suspension may further comprises a toe angle adjuster mounted on the lower control arm to adjust the alignment of the front control link and the trailing arm, thereby adjusting an initial toe angle of the wheel.
The rear control link of the lower control arm is divided into abutting first and second links disposed along a common longitudinal axis, left and right-handed thread portions being formed on abutting end portions of the respective first and second links. The toe angle adjuster comprises a turn buckle engaged with the thread portions of the first and second links so that, when the turn buckle is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise, the first and second links move in a direction away from or toward each other, thereby adjusting a length of the rear control link, whereby an adjustment of the initial toe angle of the wheel is realized.
The toe angle adjuster may further comprises lock nuts respectively engaged with the thread portions of the first and second links at both sides of the turn buckle so as to prevent rotation of the turn buckle caused by external forces after the initial toe angle is adjusted, thereby preventing the initial toe angle from changing from an adjusted value.